Eroqua: Lust
by xNakane
Summary: He was a boy, she was a girl. But they're not any normal couple. Reviews encouraged!


Her heart fluttered in her chest as she gazed at her one-eyed lover.

"E-Ero, please don't go..." Aqua whispered, lowering her head to hide the inevitable tears that would follow.

Ero, unable to speak, gazed down at her.

"I... I love you..."

Ero's large eye widened and all at once, he began to transform. Aqua raised her head in surprise and couldn't believe who she saw.

Ero stood before her, a human! He gazed down at his hands, then his feet, then touched his own chest. His heart beat in a steady rhythm.

"Aqua...?"

She was absolutely speechless as he slowly walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulders and leaned in to leave his face only inches away from her's. She blushed, and put a hand on his cheek. He smiled.

"I love you, too."

And with that said, they leaned in and kissed, unable to break away from the sweetest moment of their lives.

Aqua's hair swayed in the breeze as she walked down the stairs to join her friends, listening to the bell ring to signal lunch-time. She sat down and began chattering away about typical things, like who was cutest boy at their school and fashion tips for what was 'in' that season.

"And another thing, never wear purple in the spring, it's a total Autumn color..." Her friend Taylor pointed out.

She couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. She slightly turned her head, and there he was, leaning against a wall and staring at her. She blushed and turned to her friends once more.

After twenty minutes, she decided she had to go to the restroom, so she picked up her backpack and headed inside the main building, making a few turns here and there as she thought about the handsome boy who's intense gaze had her entranced - Ero. He was as handsome as they could get, a 5'11 muscular hero in her mind. She finally stepped inside the bathroom then came out not much later, and looked around.

"Shoot, I forgot the way I came here. Oh, well, I better just retrace my steps..." She whispered, and took a few steps then stopped, her eyes wide.

Ero stood across from her with a smirk, and started walking towards her. "Hello, Aqua."

Aqua couldn't help but take a few steps back. "H-Hello, Ero..." She barely spoke above a whisper and eventually backed up against a locker, Ero towering over her.

"What are you doing here all alone?"

"I-I just needed to powder my nose, that's all..." She blushed involuntarily and lowered her head to avoid having to stare into his violet eyes.

He grabbed her arm and leaned in. "You know, since we're all alone, there's no telling what I could do to you."

She gasped. "Oh, no, Ero, please, don't..."

Too late. He leaned in a bit more and began licking her neck, earning a moan from her. She closed her eyes, wishing this was just a dream. A terribly wonderful dream.

Ero went even lower, his tongue tracing a thin path from her neck to her cleavage. He paused for a moment and dove inside. She cried out, and her knees began to buckle. Ero's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her down to the floor, his hands making their way to unbutton her uniform blouse. She tried to fight back, putting a hand on his chest to push him away. He didn't even feel it, it was such a pathetic attempt.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Aqua. Don't fight it. Don't fight me." With her shirt off, he reached down for her skirt, his tinted eyes glazed with lust. His hungry expression drove her mad. As he slipped her skirt off, she squirmed, tossing her head from side to side. I-I have to fight... I can't do this NOW...

She felt a breeze in between her legs and widened her eyes, snapping her head up. "E-Ero, don't!"

He smirked and thrust a finger into her, using her other hand to cover her mouth to muffle her screams. "God, Aqua, you feel so tight already, what would happen if I actually penetrated you?" His mouth curled into an evil smile. It drove her nuts just watching him. He stood up and took his own shirt off, followed by his pants, leaving him clad in his boxers. She tried to sit up, but her body protested, being so aroused.

She was so wet, he could practically smell her. With a smirk, he grabbed her waist and was surprised that she no longer wished to fight back. She just gazed back at him with equal amount of lust.

"Baby, get ready for the wildest ride of your life." He thrusted into her and she screamed, her legs intertwining his waist with a mind of their own. He growled, allowing her only seconds to accommodate his size, then pounded into her without mercy. Her moans of pleasure were music to his ears. He lowered his left hand to rub her pearl vigorously and she mewled, a thin layer of sweat coating her body. He continued hammering into her and felt the release making its way into his body. She also felt an orgasm coming her way and started panting.

"Oh, god, Ero, I-I'm going to- OH!" She bucked her hips in pleasure and screamed to the heavens, begging Ero not to stop. She was so close. He doubled his efforts and thrust even harder and faster, her shrieks and moans of pleasure intensifying his own. He groaned and buried his face into her hair, taking in her sweet scent.

They felt their releases at the same time and froze, shuddering as Ero spewed his seed into her.

She smiled and gazed into his eyes, putting a hand on his cheek. "Ero, I love you. I just wanted to tell you sooner."

He smiled back and held her hand. "I love you, too."

They held each other until lunch was over, and, nine months later, prayed to Kaitaiya that their baby girl, Monique, would grow up to be as beautiful as Aqua. 


End file.
